[unreadable] Blind Source Separation-Based Velocity Estimation (BSSVE), a novel and proprietary technology for multidimensional blood velocity measurement, is presented for development into an accurate and efficient software tool for blood velocity measurement in the peripheral vasculature with ultrasound. Unlike conventional Doppler motion estimation methods, which are limited to velocity estimation in only the axial dimension, BSSVE is capable of measuring both axial and lateral blood flow components. Therefore, BSSVE offers more exact computation of blood hemodynamics than currently possible with conventional ultrasound scanners. Enhanced measurement of multi-dimensional blood velocity in peripheral vessels, made possible with BSSVE, will lead to more sensitive detection of cardiovascular disease (CVD) and peripheral arterial disease (PAD), with earlier disease treatment and subsequent reduction in the frequency of ischemic events. Further, the same BSSVE technology is applicable to simultaneous measurement of vessel wall, intima media, and blood multi-dimensional velocities. Such concurrent velocity information will provide a more complete depiction of CVD and PAD indicators and possible mechanisms of disease development. [unreadable] [unreadable] The BSSVE technology employs Blind Source Separation (BSS) signal decomposition. The derived BSS basis functions encode multi-dimensional motion. BSSVE will be validated and compared to Doppler and Speckle Tracking velocity estimation methods using simulated, phantom, and clinical peripheral vessel data. Further, BSSVE will be implemented for vessel wall and intima media velocity measurement in conjunction with blood velocity computation. Finally, BSSVE with specialized colorflow rendering will be concisely coded and made into a real-time software package. The BSSVE software tool will be marketed to leading ultrasound vendors as a product upgrade to their existing systems, with revenues of up to $US3.2 million possible in the United States and $US32 million possible in the world-wide ultrasound market. [unreadable] [unreadable]